Sucks to be Pink
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Was called my life in 3 weeks Saku's new school and need a boyfriend. you choose and it really funny. With a crossdress dad & BFF who shoots everything in sight what could you not love about school? Haku turns straight, Orochimaru admits being a pedifile!
1. Oh my holy crap thats school for ya

I glared at my new school. I hated those freaks at my old school who I called my friends. So called friedns that left me here when I wanted to stay there. I hate Konoha! I have too much of a past here.

"Die jerks." I muttered making guys stare at me shocked but instantly their eyes turned smoldering. (I know its an Edward quote but I love that word! Screw the cheesy freak the word is awesome! no offence edward!)

"Hello Hottie." A boy with milky purple eyes and long black hair like an old friend of mine said smirking.

A Uchiha smirked at me and leaned close up to my face and smirked. "What do you taste like? Probably delicious." He whispered breathing onto my face making me step back and trip right in the middle of the Akatsuki. Instantly they stopped chatting and stared at me shocked.

"I missed you so much!"

"Where were you?!"

"You are so grounded young lady!"

I rolled my eyes. This was definately the Akatsuki I knew and loved. I was smothered in hugs and kisses on the cheek, forehead, and top of my head as they all squeezed me. Suddenly someone picked me up and tossed me over their shoulder racing me down the hall as I just swayed looking bored. I noticed his hair was long and black like.

"Wow dude..." I murmured making him stop and put me down.

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOURE BACK SAKU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Haku screamed jumping up and down.

"And I can't believe that you still have no hormones Haku-kun!" I cried back.


	2. CREEPY meetings

Sorry I haven't updated for a while if you even care.

I walked to class ignoring how Neji was watching me like a hawk and a boy with chicken-butt hair smirked at me when I walked past. They're just freaks. I listened to the teacher and started to write notes trying not to notice Tobi smiling at me and giggling at me.

"What are you laughing at?" I finally whispered angrily.

"Oh... you see... Tobi's a good boy... and you are no longer the cutest akatsuki member since you left a few years ago." He answered snickering.

"Oh. I don't really care." I said shrugging taking notes again.

"Hey Ugly do you want to be friends?" A boy with black hair and dark eyes asked beside me smiling a huge fake grin trying to hide the 'how to make a friend' book.

"Sure Nerd. Sorry I had to make a funny rhyme. Though apparently it was actually lame..." I muttered at the end because everyone seemed to be taking notes on _me _instead of the teacher.

"Okay freaks just go back to taking notes this is ridiculous is there a pimple on my face or something? Maybe someone stuck a fake mole there?" I asked getting angry.

"No you're just cute." Haku said grinning widely as he looked at the guys slightly drooling.

"Oh... that's just great." I groaned and went back to writing notes and thinking of different ways to decapitate these people.

Yeah this is just one of those days... now where is my chain saw exactly?

Oh yeah I left it at home thinking no one could be that annoying. Well I was wrong. So FREAKIN wrong. Yeah that's for you writer who said I can't cuss.


	3. OMG PE

**Thanks to the review I felt inspired and went on when I not supposed to post new chapters on weekdays... anyway thanks and here's a funny one just for you.**

I don't think anyone thought to warn me about Gai... or his incredably scary mini-me. So I think I nearly had a heart attack when I was presented with my green spandex (optional thank god) jump suite. Lee (mini-me) greeted me immediatly speaking about a whole lotta youthful crap that should make me happy.

"Yeah Lee I don't really care for P.E." I told him and watched to my horror as his face froze then turned red, then green, then blue before finally settling on yellow.

"Wow Sakura... you made bushy brows shut up for once." Sasuke smirked making me punch him in the gut.

"I didn't do it on purpose so how do I fix him?" I demanded getting freaked out since he hadn't moved an inch.

"All you must do is kiss this young prince!" Gai shouted makign me glare.

"Alright someone with a POSSIBLE answer?" I asked getting annoyed fast.

"All you gotta do is this!" Naruto cried running past me putting on a headset. "Cuing lights!" He spoke into the mike and instantly a spotlight shown on one of the gym walls. "Cuing Waves!" He then said making an image of monkeys appear.

"I SAID WAVES!" Instantly an ocean veiw appeared with crashing waves. "Cuing sound..." He whispered and then ocean noises appeared. "Now... Action!"

"I knew you would stick up for the spirit of Gym." Gai said brushing Lee's hair back.

"I-I failed you Gai-sensei!" He cried hugging his sensei.

"It's alright. Let us run a thousand laps in the spirit of Youthfulness!" Gai cried leading him to the track.

"Alrighty then... what do we do now?" I asked clapping my hands as the boys turned to me and smirked.

Why couldn't this be a class of fangirls? At least they don't reek when they try to shove the others around and talk to me... God I hate this school. Call Satan and tell him I'm ready for him to take me... Oh wait I forgot **he's **coming soon to save me! I might as well stay a little longer...


	4. EVIL cafeteria

**Wow another chapter aren't I not amazing? I know that sounded wierd but whatever that's why you love me and I have a thousand hits but no one reviews but the same person impersonating being someone else. Sorry but you have the same email on both usernames? Coincidence I think not! Oh and sure lets be friends just get a freakin account and message me. L8er dude just read the story!**

I tried not to groan when Haku hugged me and forced me into the horribly evil self-centered country we call bluntly the cafeteria.

"Dude do we seriously have to sink as low as to enter the demonic sanctum of all evil?" I asked getting freaked out as the goths sized me up by my pretty little speech.

"Dang girl since when did you get so up tight? What did you do in your old school then?" Haku asked his girly attitude rising (Haku! Take care of your manity before it is destroyed by me! Aw screw it its already long gone.) .

"I had a hero to protect me! A galent prince!" I cried stary eyed as some preps gave me the once over.

"Okay then let's get you some help... maybe the men in white coats again?" He asked making me glare.

"You know they let me out last month claiming I could last a school year without the little voice (inner Sakura) coming back into my head." I said starting to get pist that he would forget something so personal.

He stared at me wide-eyed for a moment then led me to the lunch line.

"Alright gross unknown object number one... nah I heard about it and heard it tastes like berries when its beef... alrighty then gross object number 2 and 9 there I go." I muttered making some boys snicker.

"You are so wierd." Haku muttered making me smirk.

"That's why you love me." I said smiling.

"I still wonder why... maybe because I like pink." He mused making me sweat drop.

**Friends and demons alike this fanfic sux but Sakura just rox and Haku get a hormone. **

**Haku- I do! They just... don't exist right now...**


	5. EMO CORNER

**This chapter is so traumatizing to Sasuke... Oh well! Read on my fallowers let us make an army or maybe just be murdered for wasting my time here instead of updating my much loved much reviewed stories... Oh well!**

I put the paint away and smirked at Haku as he stared at me in horror. Sasori smirked at me and shook his head silently.

"He will so kill you." Sasori said so morbidly I glared.

"Like he could." I said smirking making an awkward silence as people imagined Sasuke getting beat up to death.

"Yeah." They all agreed nodding and saying yeahs and definatelys.

We all nodded silently happy and shocked at what I had done. We sat at our assigned seats and waited for the rest of the class to get here.

"OH MY GOD!" Naruto screamed making me snicker. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT!?"

"We... made some moderations." I said leaning back in my chair making Neji gasp. We had painted Sasuke's emo corner hot pink.

"That is his sanctum! How could you ruin a man's sanctum?!" He demanded making my smirk widen.

"What can I say? A sanctum is a sanctum and I destroy them all." I said simply closing my eyes slightly. Haku shook me quickly just as Sasuke entered.

"LIKE OH MY GOD I LOVE IT!! WHO DID THIS FOR ME?!" He demanded squealing like a girl.

"I did it moron and yeah you should love it. It took me an hour to get it just right with the perimiter and the color." I said rolling my eyes as he gasped and grinned at me like his fangirls did to him.

Yeah I'm that good.

**Totally awesome right?**


	6. MATH CLASS SUX

**I love you all to the point where i forced myself to update when I wanted to watch my anime movie! See how kind I am?! Now apprieciate it! I gonna read my friends fanfics now don't expect another update tonight unless you review before I get off in thirty twenty minutes...**

I could hardly breathe when I reached Math class and of course after the nine flights of stairs I ran it turned out there was an elevater the whole time!

"This class better be good... I'm already bringing my gun tomorrow don't make me bring my chain saw too." I said darkly making Naruto squeak.

Suddenly the teach came in making me smirk. With grey hair, mask, and a see through grin I already had a nickname for him.

"Middle age crisis dude hurry up and teach or I'm outta here. I don't want to fail because of you being late." I told him making him glare.

"Sakura just shut up and take notes. Alright class I was lost on the journey of life-"

"NO YOU WEREN'T LIAR! YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH OLD LADY TSUNANADE AGAIN!" Naruto shouted making me snort.

"Wow gramps I didn't know your crisis had gone that far." I snickered making Sasuke smirk with me. He was still hyper on the emo corner incident last period.

"Dude quit insulting the hair." Haku said making me burst out laughing.

"Kakashi look who's defending you! It's the Hair Queen! Okay I know that was lame but I was put on the spot.." I muttered the last sentence honestly humiliated when Haku grinned.

"Seriously?! I get to be the Hair Queen?! I feel so honored! Thank you Sakura!" Haku cried making me sweat drop.

"Alright Haku's gone over the edge. Now does anyone want to learn so we can leave?" I asked since class was almost over. I really don't want to go home.

"Sakura we can teach you..." The scary fanboys whispered reaching out towards me making me squeak and grab Sasori who shooed the evil creepy fanboy monsters away.

"You get them Sasori!" I laughed making him smirk like he actually was a hero or something.

"Alright fine! You guys scare me especially the spazzing Pink. So let's start class." Kakashi said making me glare.

"I am not spazzing!" I shouted just as the bell dismissed us. Crap now I have to go home... to **_daddy_**.


	7. ITS DADDY TIME

**Okay this happened to my dad and I literally did this so I had to add it to this story also some of this is from Ouran so no I'm not stealing anything cuz I admitted this... now lets ruin this fanfic!**

I walked to the apartment glaring the whole time and muttering curses. Right when I walked inside the door I was suddenly knocked to the ground being forcively hugged.

"Ow!" He screamed clutching his back as my dad let go of me. When we got back home from the hospital I turned to my dad.

"Dad... you've gotten old." I said simply making him cry anime tears and pout stubbornly.

"Don't talk to your reason for life like that!" He cried making me roll my eyes. "Besides I got you into that adorable school and told all those lovely boys from the Sakura Society about it and they just had to join to make your life more compfortable." He mused making me gasp in horror.

"YOU TOLD MY FANBOYS ABOUT MY NEW SCHOOL!" I shouted making his face turn red before he hugged me.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOU'RE ANGRY!" He screamed making me cry out as the car swerved.

We got safely home to see Amaya waiting for me. "I knew it!" She said taking out her machine gun. "You almost killed Sakura again didn't you?!" She demanded making Dad sulk.

"Amaya-" I started.

"Don't Amaya me! He always does this! He's going to get you freakin killed!" She said lifting the gun and aiming.

"18 witnesses my friend." I muttered shaking my head.

"Oh... Nevermind then... you survive today coward but if you jepordize this girl again-" She paused for a second to think. "Then I get all her weapons, music, and manga."

I glared at her and took out my sword. "Not even in my will!" I shouted as we fought making Dad laugh and take pictures.

"This will look so good on the Sakura Society home page!" He cried making me stop.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" I demanded as he ran into the house to quickly send them.

**Yay my best friend joined the story! Amaya ur sis can too if she wants just get her to read it. Yea if you want me to change ur charector let me know and I'll edit sadly... I love your random weapons though and didn't you always want a machine gun? Until next chapter! Adios Evil domestic violence lovers!  
**


	8. I'm Definately sick or something

**K since Amaya loved my story so much and so do I so far I adding more! **

"Sakura! Can you give Daddy a get better kiss?" Dad asked puckering his lips as he laid on the couch looking ridiculas with (PINK) pillows all around him, Gossip Girl reruns on, and crappy romance novels all around him.

"No." I said bluntly and started walking to the kitchen to make myself a snack.

"Needy freak." Amaya muttered behind me using her knife to stab the watermelon to three equal slices.

She grabbed the phone and called someone as I took my peice into the living room. I snorted as dad tried to make a grab for my melon but I kicked him back hitting his gut.

"Evil demented yet adorable daughter." He muttered angrily as I ate my melon in front of him.

"You're new boy's coming over." Amaya smirked making me glare. Why would she say this with dad around?! If she wasn't my friend I'd already have the Chainsaw, Mace, Taser, and Stun Gun out and ready to use.

"WHO IS TAINTING MY DAUGHTER WITH BOYS! I NEVER SAID YOU COULD SEE BOYS... other than Haku. He is perfectly fine." Amaya snickered since she new first hand that Haku was a little... well off beat.

"No one you would care about." Amaya stated doing her nails with her pocket knife.

Dad went into his little corner of depression just before the doorbell rang. She ran over and opened the door so I could see Sasori waiting a single black rose in his hand.

"May I come in?" He asked so gorgeously I nearly blushed but I couldn't do that. I'm a _very _taken woman right now and Sasori and I are just friends.

"Sure make yourself at home. My dad gave him back in so we're torturing him with melons. Want to join?" I asked so casually I almost convinced myself my flirtatious thoughts were just a halusinatuion.

"Awesome. Oh and Sakura this is for you. Amaya said you like them." He said so casually handing me the rose that Amaya had to take in put it in a vase and in my room before I could finally move again. This wasn't like me at all. Maybe I was sick or something?


	9. Tobi's evil!

**Okay please forgive me I made Tobi like Midara in this chapter... it was just too funny I had to add it and I really want the mystery man to come! I really miss writing about him...**

I couldn't believe it was the second day of school already. It seemed like it took only a second for yesterday to pass. I couldn't believe that Sasuke fainted when he saw my gun. I said I was bringing one didn't I? Well whatever he's just a baby.

"Sakura... did you really bring a gun?" Haku asked nervously as Naruto yelped. I took it out making Neji jump and Tenten freeze.

"It's just a revolver sheesh you guys are acting as if I brought my machine or missile launcher." I said rolling my eyes as Lee cried.

"MY YOUTHFULNESS HAS BEEN TAINTED!" He screamed making us laugh.

"Alright it was worth it just for that." Neji chuckled as Sasuke finally gained consciousness.

"So hey when is that _**person **_you keep blabbing about going to come?" Neji asked making me grin.

"The jerk said he's coming a week early so not this coming monday but the next." I said grinning dopely just thinking about him.

"Wow sounds like such a catch..." Sasuke remarked dryly.

"Says the fainter."

"I DID NOT FAINT!" He shouted making us all look at him spectically.

We walked to class as Sasuke sulked about his 'fainting' over a simple little wee gun.

Yeah Sasuke your a dork.

"Sakura I think some people here have a crush on you." Tobi whispered looking around us stealthy-like. I laughed at this and nodded.

"I know don't worry." I told him making him suddenly shift uncompfortably.

"Tobi's a good boy but... Tobi likes you too." He muttered making me laugh lightly and mess with his hair.

"It's okay but I have a boyfriend who loves me very much." I told him making him look at me hopefully.

"So if he died in a sudden accident?!" He asked hopefull once more.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I shouted causing a scene.

"Don't worry I won't until I know that you both truly love eachother!" He said grinning making me sweat drop.

"God I love you Tobi." I muttered then hugged him.


	10. Shooting Practice

**You might of figured this out but yeah the chapter I just deleted that was this... was an accident and the first sentence in the ShikaTema oneshot on the Oneshot Lovers Fic. Alright I have issues I know this and I've been crying and puking all day thanks to puberty now read the stupid fanfic and enjoy it! or Sakura will shoot you too...**

"Sakura. I heard you brought a gun to school, yeah." Deidara grinned making me take it out.

"Oh this little thing? I didn't think everyone would actually care." I said and looked up from the gun to see everyone in that hallway laying on the ground with their hands on their heads. "You guys would never survive my old school." I muttered shaking my head.

Suddenly someone slid their hand across my butt. I immediatly twirled around gun in hand and fired. I left Itachi bleeding from a simple leg wound blowing the smoke away from the tip of my gun.

"You deserved that Ita." Sasori said smirking at me.

"Shut-up." Itachi gasped out as the nurse Orochimaru ran up to him.

"Let'sssss look at thissss wound. Perhapssss we can find ssssomething **_fun _**to do." He hissed making Itachi's eyes widen.

"SASORI SAVE ME!" He screamed dramatically as he left him and went to class.

"Nah I got art next and I need to save my strength for Deidara." He answered making me laugh at poor Itachi.

"Serves you right for that puppet show you made Sasuke watch!" I cried making Itachi sweat drop.

"I custom ordered the puppets from Sasori though... I had to wait eight whole weeks and you smashed them to peices..." Itachiwined as he was dragged away into the school dungeon.

I paused for a second then took out my gun again.

"Crap I only have 2 more bullets." I sighed then put it in my back pocket before going into next period.


	11. I love you so don't shoot

**Okay I had to update again even though I'm dying of no music... Hey Amaya can you also put the song I miss you by Blink 182 if you can? Thanks if you can you suck if you can't... jk!**

"I... I'm in love with you... Sakura." A random boy with black slick hair and dark purple eyes said shyly as he blushed. I took out my gun making him cry out.

"Not you idiot." I said and aimed at Naruto as he searched through my stuff. I shot him in the leg making him cry out.

Orochimaru appeared looking really happy as if he just... er... did something.

"Hinata save Naruto." I said in a bored tone as she chased after them.

"You were saying?" I asked putting the gun away.

"Um... do you mind dating me?" He asked making me smile warmly.

"No and I hate your guts. I told everyone I am taken and apparently no one heard." I growled making him back away slowly.

"So see you next period?" He asked making me take out my gun.

He scrammed for the classroom as I glared.

"I heard someone other than me was shooting people today." Amaya smirked taking out her very own revolver.

"Nice. I didn't know you went here but hey how many extra bullets do you have?" I asked as she smirked.

"I went here to hang out with you more before dream boy comes and yeah I have 20 but you are not touching them. I've been running out fast." She said laughing evilly making me sweat drop as I saw a wounded Tobi behind her.

"Um... Okay then. See you later Amay." I sighed and left to Kakashi's room.


	12. Old friends are back!

**OMG i love ur story AMAYA EVERYONE READ HER FIC THE SHORTEST ONE ON THEIR IS IT I LOVE IT AND SHE SAID SHE MIGHT PUT ME IN IT!! Anyway I feel really hyper and evil so here is Kakashi's class.**

"Kakashi teach this class or I will shoot." I said yawning as the class gasped at me. (Seriously didn't they know I already used it? Come on people quit being shocked!)

"Nice try Sakura." Kakashi said taking out a machine gun.

"Can Sakura Haruno please come to the office before I strangle her and Kakashi for their guns. Who's the random girl with the revolver in the Akatsuki's class? You need to come too young lady!" Tsunade shouted over the intercom.

"Sheesh I'm coming and it sounds like your in trouble too teach." I snickered making him glare at me.

"OUT!" He shouted making me laugh.

I left quickly before he decided to shoot me. Amaya was already there her arms folded and her eyes glaring.

"Yo what up Granny?" I asked sitting down as she smiled evilly at me.

"What's up is that you are going to get this school sued. Or just yourselves at least." Good luck with that granny.

"Nah. I won't let anyone hurt my Sakura-nii." Amaya said loyaly.

"So apparently I'm your **_brother?_**" I asked getting aggitatted.

"Yep." She answered making me try to strangle her. Someone grabbed me from behind though and stopped me.

"That's no way to act Sakura. Seriously!" A familiar voice said making me glare.

"She's from the sound so I say just get rid of her. That city sucks." Another added making me suddenly freeze then grin Hysterically.

"Temari! Kankuro!" I cried happily turning around to hug them.

"What did Tsunande mean when she said it could cause lives to be lost if the two of us don't come here 2 weeks early." Kankuro asked as Temari took out her whip ready to break my neck if I didn't answer.

"I kinda sent a few people to the nurse today with bullet holes in them." I said sheepishly earning a mild slap.

"Sakura! We told you to behave while you waited for us! Do you know how worried he will be?!" Temari shouted making me gasp.

**Yeah you all should know who her boyfriend is now but whatever. Amaya you were... kinda forgotten towards the end -sweat drop- sorry.**


	13. A little innapropriate

**Okay now Sakura has to start behaving... so sad --' maybe I should to with school tomorrow... then again I gots to kill my friend for not calling me. You suck Draken! Yeah I hates you... TIME TO KILL HIM IN VOLLYBALL! YOU SUCK CUZ NOW I GET TO TORTURE YOU IN SCIENCE TO AFTER I FORCE YOU TO READ THIS FANFIC!**

"Amaya..." I muttered as I walked to school the next day.

"Yeah?" She asked cheerfully.

"Can you help me find my weapons so I can torture my dad for this?" I asked getting mad. I was forced to wear a short plaid skirt, biker boots, Saliva t-shirt, and a cute pink tie. I hate the tie and the short skirt but if they don't look the way my dad made them look this morning he said he'd burn all my weapons and never let me see my boyfriend ever again. Sadly my boyfriend respects my now cross dressing father's wishes. He just started out so he needs my help all the time but its kind of cute how hard he's trying to give me a mother.

"I had on some light purple lip gloss and I carried no weapons. Amaya felt so bad for me she didn't carry any either.

I had the song Over by Sugarcult playing in my Mp3 as I walked into the school. Everyone was staring at me like in the song and sadly alot of boys would fit the singer in this song.

"Hey Sakura." Do you want to sit together in class?" Neji asked holding his hand out towards me. I respected him. He never seemed too shocked by how I acted. I guess nothing shocks him too much. I'll have to change that.

"Sure." I answered taking his hand. I felt Temari and Kankuro glare at Neji but I ignored them. I put my Mp3 in my locker and smirked at my classmates as they eyed my knew outfit. My skirt was _way _too short for my liking. I glared then smacked Sasuke in the back of the head.

"Quit staring before I punch your teeth in." I hissed making Neji chuckle.

"Even unarmed you still threaten people like crazy. I love it when you're here. You make it so interesting at school." He laughed making me blush slightly.

"Well I got tired of being picked on when I was a kid." I muttered remembering being beaten to a pulp and watching the blood multiply around me. I had wanted to hit them so bad but I couldn't. I loved everyone back then and I wanted everyonje to be happy so I thought that if it made them happy I should let them hurt me. Even kill me. I was such a fool. I like this me better. With my boyfriend gone and me only looking after myself and Amaya. Sometimes even dad.

"You aren't so tough." A orange haired boy with several peircings smirked raching out toward me. I ducked and punched him in the gut.

"Back off." I said angrily making him chuckle.

"You only seem tough. I can tell you don't care about yourself as you make everyone believe. You just want people to leave you alone so you don't have to care about them." The guy laughed then grabbed me by my hair. I kicked his groin but he didn't seem to feel it as he punched me in the gut and then put a knife to my throat.

"Stop it Pein." Neji shouted as I tried to get air to my lungs.

"Moron. You thought this would scare me? I've been in much worse." I whispered out of breath then head butted him.

He fell to the gound releasing me, but before he could grab hold of me again a teacher grabbed him by the arm.

"Principles office." Kakashi-sensei said then turned to me. "You alright Sakura?" He asked making me glare.

"I could of taken care of myself." I muttered getting up and wiping the blood from my neck away.

"Not without going to the principles office too." He answered and left me there.

"Here lets go to the nurses office." Neji murmered and led me there.

I don't want to ever be in that position again. Damn dad and taking my weapons away.


	14. Hide And Seek gets kinky

**lol I hafta let her boyfriend speak... this is the longest from any of my fanfics that he hasn't been in the story!**

"So you will never hurt her again?!" I asked Pein as he gasped. His peircings were destroyed with his rings and studs all over the ground his face a bloody pulp.

"No... I won't. But when she breaks your heart then she's mine." Pein growled and left limping his way out of the dungeon.

"She would never do that to me." I growled getting mad. What kind of enviroment is my girl going to school in?! It doesn't seem like anyone really tried to stop this... I promised to quit cussing for her so this twerp. Hopefully she won't change too much before I;'m allowed into the school...

Sakura

I tried not to notice how many people stared at the black bandage around my neck as I went from class to class. Neji helped me out alot and told people to shut-up when they gossiped about me behind my back. I smiled softly as he fixed my hair from what Pein did. Haku was absent today so I guess he was trying to act as best friend for me.

"Thanks Neji." I said softly and kissed him lightly. "You're not half bad." I joked grinning a cheesy smile as he side hugged me.

"And you're not the evil little punk that will kill us all as everyone thought." He snickered as I hit him playfully.

"Hey Sakura do you want to play hide and seek school style?" Sasuke asked making me grin.

"Of course!" I cried grinning.

"Sasori's counting let's hide around the school!" Sasuke shouted as we all scrammed out of their. I hid in the dungeon in one of the more darker cells. I noticed blood on the ground but I didn't make much of it.

I heard someone come down the stairs and hid under on the bed with a white sheet covering me as I took soft slow breathes. The person walked into my cell and put their hands on my shoulders. The freak leaned down and kissed my sheet covered lips.

"Sasori?" I asked making the freak freeze. "It is you. You caught me too quickly and I thought this was a great hiding place. Why did you kiss me though?" I asked when suddenly the Sasori trailed his fingers along the side of my body.

Suddenly he lifted the cloth so he could run his fingers through my hair before leaving.

I took the sheet off and chased after him. I couldn't find him anywhere so I ran up the steps and into the hallway running right into Sasuke.

"Sasori we found her!" He shouted smirking as Sasori walked down 3 flights of stairs with everyone else running up to me.

"Where were you and why did you suddenly come up here?" Temari asked curiously as Kankuro played with his switch blade.

"But- Sasori weren't you just in the cellar with me?" I asked freaking out.

"No. I was looking for you on the roof. I didn't know you were in the cellar the whole- what did someone do something to you?!" He demanded making everyone gasp.

"Someone kissed me through the sheet and stroked my hair but that's it." I said thinking the fingering thing was far too graphic. They wouldn't understand that nothing really happened.

"Who would do that?!" Kankuro demanded as a dark shadow snuck out of the school.

Boyfriend

"Sasori?" I muttered getting angry.

"I'll have someone look into it sir." Another voice answered as I shook my head.

"Nah I'll deal with him when I get back." Is she cheating? Is she finally moving on... No. She loves me. She was just talking to me this morning begging me to come early. She would never do that to me. I trust her. I love her.

**Poor Gaara. Amaya wasn't really in this chapter much but whatever. I like it. No lemons in this story probably. I'm not that kind of person. R&R please!**


	15. Sappy Romance

**Okay after Amaya just made fun of me! Cuz she said she couldn't imagine me making a lemon so I made one... I was so embarrassed. Apparently it was good for me but thank god I don't like to write those... Thank god. If you are disappointed and will quit reading because of it I am so sorry but its against my morals to ruin someone's innocence over a fanfic... like my innocence was ruined!**

_I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A girl with Pink hair and deep green eyes was being beaten up and as she was she smiled. She told her bullies something that made their eyes widen and instantly they looked apologetic. All except one and one by one they left._

_She got up brushed herself off. Suddenly she gasped and fell over. For the first time I noticed she was bleeding all over. I walked over to her, and picker her up. I took her to Temari hoping she could help the girl._

_"What did you do?!" She demanded as I shook my head. _

_"A gang of bullies did this." I instantly said hoping not to be punished for something I never would of done._

_"She will tell me the truth. Anyway I can take care of her you just sit here and be the freaking turd you've always been." Temari growled taking her away from me. _

_"Fine just fix her." I muttered darkly as she walked off with the young girl._

_An hour later the pink hair girl ran into my room. I felt embarrassed by all the blood but she didn't seem to mind. In fact she was smiling. _

_"Wow you are so cool the way you express yourself so easily! You're amazing Gaara." She said grinning at me._

She lost all the pure innocence in her soon after. I was lost too. I watched helplessly as bullies killed her inside. I couldn't stop her mother's harsh words or the tears that fell when I wasn't around.

"Gaara?" Her soft voice whispered behind me.

I turned to see her covered in blood. She was crying again but this time it was for something different. I cried out and reached towards her. Instantly she flinched back.

"I-I'm so sorry... I couldn't stop them... They wanted to hurt them. A-all of my fr-friends." She whispered then fell unconscious into my arms.

I hate you.

I hate how you make me love you.


	16. OMG I TURNED HAKU STRAIGHT

_K thanks to my new friend I am updating it this weekend_

I smiled at Haku. Today was our anual shopping day and yeah... He went for JC Penny's and I went for Hot Topic.

"Haku... we are either going to do this the easy way or the hard way." I glared as we both pulled on eachother's arms in the opposite direction.

"Sakura-chan grow up and give into your femine side!" He cried as I smirked at him.

"Just look at all the cleavage in their. If that's not femine I don't know what is." he rolled his eyes at my logic then glanced at the clothes. Instantly his nose bled.

"SAKURA THOSE ARE PROSTITUTE'S CLOTHES!!!!" He shouted making me wince. Sheesh its not like I buy that stuff I just glance at them often...

"I don't buy that kind of stuff I just wanted to prove my point." I stated making him laugh. Suddenly we were both laughing.

I was just thinking of the time Haku and I had to go on a date to a wedding together. He dressed in a ball gown as I had on a tux. It was the best wedding ever!

"I was just laughing at that wedding we crossed dressed at a while back." Haku said making me stop and stare at him.

"Seriously me too!" I cried but suddenly two random kids shoved our faces together into a painful kiss.

"Ow..." I groaned then looked up to see Haku staring at me his eyes slightly closed as he leaned into me. I backed up quickly making him stare at me curiously.

"I-I have to go." I said quickly and left him there staring at me... well differently than he normally does. Tenten glared at me from inside JC Penny's but honestly I didn't care.


	17. Poor Daddy and Itachi

**Thanks to Chibi Vampire-chan I have found reasons to continue updating like crazy... yeah I love this chapter.... Poor Daddy and Itachi...**

I glared as I got onto my bike. I put my helmet on and got ready to drive when a Black motorcycle circled me. I smirked and instantly both of us were racing down the high way each of us barely beating eachother when a car would try to gwt in front of us or cut us off.

Suddenly I was home so I parked grinning at the biker beside me.

"Hey Itachi." I said simply as he pulled his hood off.

"What up?" He asked brushing his hair back.

"I think I turned Haku straight... or at the very least bi." I said making him burst out laughing.

"Are you serious! Tell me what happened." He said placing his fingers under my chin lifting my face as he smirked at me.

I told him quickly so he could get his hands off me but he just grinned.

"So how good can you possibly taste to turn a boy who's been gay sixteen years straight?" he whispered leaning closer.

I kneed him in the gun and slammed my elbow into his neck.

"Don't get that close to me unless you want another bullet wound." I said simply walking into my place. Daddy was laughing so hard when I got in it hurt to watch.

"You so told that guy! Your aim is amazing my little princess!" He cried grabbing me into another hug. "I LOVE YOU MY LITTLE SAKURA-CHAN!!!!"

I could barely breathe. Soon my face was turning purple. I tried to get away but a fathers love is a force to be reconed with.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO HARM HER!!!!!!!" Amaya shouted running down the stairs with her missle launcher.

"Remember." I said as Dad let me go his eyes wide as he pleaded with her. "The messes you make are mine to clean up."

Dad looked at me in horror as Amaya smirked.


	18. 1 foot away guys

**Okay I'm having fun with this... so many ideas and so many hilarities... SO WHAT IF THAT MAY NOT BE A WORD it is now. Anyway review if you love the story and start telling me who you want Sakura to be with. I don't know if I want to do Gaara or if I want to do Haku or Pein. So yeah review for Sakura's love life's sake....**

"So Sakura... I heard what you did to my brother... or really saw." Sasuke said nodding to a bruised up Itachi. Honestly I think that when I elbowed him in the neck his eye slammed into the pavement... knowing that its almost impossible to get home without wrecking... alot.

"Yeah... probably most of it is from his bike. He crashed it didn't he?" I asked as I started to doodle in my notebook.

"Yeah he did... how did you know?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. "It's completely busted and he had to give it a funeral this morning."

I snickered evilly til I started thinking about me doing that for my bike... then I cried anime tears.

"Sakura are you okay?" Neji asked kindly. I looked up into his pearly purple eyes and giggled uncontrolably.

"What?!" He asked suddenly angry with his eyebrow twitching.

"You look liked a plushie!" I giggled harder till finally he hugged me.

"Do I feel like a plushie?" He whispered in my ear softly.

I glared angrily at my desk. My heart was pounding as he pushed up against me so we were flat against eachother.

"No... Neji can you back away? It creeps me out when guys are in a one foot range of me unless I'm putting my foot in them." I grumbled feeling light headed.

"Seriously?!" He asked moving away quickly. My head was spinning anf I was feeling worse. I stood up but tripped and fell into Sasuke's arms.

"Take her to the nuse." Neji ordered grumpily as Sasuke carried me out of the room.


	19. OMG ITS PEIN

**I love updating this fic now! no serious drama Sakura just hates guys near her so come on peeps I'm not going to kill the girl! Sheesh.... and here I though my fans actually adored me. jk. Anyway This is almost the end of the first week guys! Whoo Hoo Gaa's coming soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you Chibi Vampire-chan... this story would still be waiting for its updates it it weren't for you.**

I glared at Orochimaru as he walked near to me. "Shut-up." He glared as a tiny voice blabbered away.

No he did not have a tiny voice in his head... at least not that I know of..... Oreo (Orochimaru's nickname) are you hiding anything from me?! Just kidding.

"Don't come anywhere near me! All I want is to calm down then I'm leaving." I warned him glaring.

"Don't worry stupid girl. I only like boys anyway... unless you were just a couple years younger..." OMG HE'S A PHSYCHO!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ok... good for me I guess." I muttered reminding myself to warn Gaara never to get hurt in school and if so hide it and take care of himself.

I started to think of everything that's happened. Haku, Neji, Itachi, Tobi, and Sasori all flirted with me. Gaara told me not to tell anyone I was taken though... Temari wont even look at me and Kankuro likes to sweat out of his mouth when looking at me... and OMG! I'm the school's hottie!

I am such an idiot... I sighed. Instantly arms wrapped around my waist as someone nipped at my ear.

"Did you like your punishment for defying me?" A familiar voice asked. I shivered as Pein licked my neck.

"Get away from me now." I growled angrily as his arms tightened with my own pinned behind my back.

I stared wide eyed at Orochimaru who glared at Pein.

"Get out of here now Ringer!" Oreo shouted making me snicker. Instantly 'ringer' was gone.

"What?! I don't know his name and he had ring piercings all over I figured that would be the best name to call him." Orochimaru muttered and shooed me out of the room.


	20. Should I love you like I do?

**Yes my jokes have gotten lame now please just review AND MAKE MAMA PROUD sorry I'm getting high off PMS'ing its fun anyone of my followers wish to pms then go ahead its fun! Anyway on to my deluded Saku story!**

"Dude! You're dad is awesome at dodging! He missed all of my shots seriously it sucked!" Amaya cried angrily. I patted her back in sympathy as Dad came out in his short skirt and loose cleavage... or at least it would be if he was a girl. He actually looked like a beautiful one too.... scary.

"i'm going to be sick... I'm going to the Dance.... bye guys." I groaned and walked out as my face turned green. It was a crime when your dad is hotter than you are as a girl....

I walked down the front yard but stopped when I saw Sasori. My heart pounded but I forced myself to remain calm.

"Hey Sasori." I said casually leaning against my bike. He smirked as he slid his eyes over my clothes. With a gothic school girl short skirt, a matching courset with black lace, and combat boots with goth make up on I looked a little... well... not so kid appropriete.

"Hey Sakura." He answered making me smile. He reached his handout casually. Instantly I took it making him pull me up against him. "How are you?" He asked stroking my cheek making me feel wierd. I hate it when guys are this close but something made me want to push my limits.

"I'm good how about yourself?" I asked softly. He smiled at me as though he just caught his prey. Still I was intrigued by the way he looked at me. Like I was a rare creature he was content in watching forever.

"I'm good." He chuckled. Suddenly my dad was running across the lawn glaring at Sasori.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY LITTLE PRINCESS!" He shouted making me laugh.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO EMBARASS HER!" Amaya shouted grabbing her machine gun. Instantly dad was in his car driving away as Amaya chased after him.

"Another normal day." i chuckled.

"Yet not so normal." Sasori breathed leaning in to kiss me.


	21. Dark Sakura

**Heh yeah the new Fanfiction keeps confusing me.... eh whatever I just a dork R&R people you are my reason to write -says like dad- Stop Putting him in here! -acts like Amaya- Okay yeah I'm just a dork**

I walked into school. More like stalked. Everyone backed out my path as I simply glared. The teachers even hid in their classrooms as I walked on.

I was in a bad mood. you could tell because my hair was in a pony-tail and I was glaring with my combat boots on and I actually had my school supplies. Plus Amaya was far far far away from me.

I smiled at Orochimaru making everyone gasp except him. He waved then smirked.

"Has Ringy bothered you lately?" He asked making me smile lightly.

"Nope! You did good pedifile-san." I said making him grin proudly then glare at me.

"Not near the principles office Sakura!" He hissed as I walked into my class. Naruto ran up to me and kissed my cheek swiftly.

I smirked and kissed him on the lips. "I'm not mad at you Naruto so this one's on the house." I whispered seductively making everyone's jaws drop. Hinata stared at her desk bitterly but I didn't care. She never talked to me or really gave me any reason to talk to her so why should I care if I hurt her feelings?

_It's because you really do care. It's because that's how you used to be that's why your trying to act like you dont care. _

I glared at my Inner Sakura (notice the sakuras are kinda switched?).

**Shut up.**

I waltzed up to Sasuke bent down and smiled at his red face.

"It's okay... I always knew you had a thing for _uniques." _

He smirked at me as I traced his collar bone and kissed the top of his head.

"You didn't try to hide it so well. Too bad. I would have enjoyed kissing you deeper than I did Naruto." I smirked.

I was evil. Something about the date made me become **_Dark Sakura_**.

The being Gaara hated most.


	22. Dark Sakura's monster

I started to walk home after scaring everyone at school. It was the weekend finally and now one more week til Gaara gets here.

"Sakura...." Amaya murmured making me turn to her a glare on my face.

"What?!" I demanded making her flinch slightly.

"It's your mom's 10 year aniversary for leaving you and your dad." She muttered making me stop as my eyes widened and I plumetted into the darkness of my heart.

**_She never wanted you._**

**_Why did you make her leave?!_**

**_That girl was mine and you- just die. _**

**_I hate you! You made my best friend leave me!_**

**_Just die!_**

**_Go into a freaking hole and die!_**

**_Just leave me alone. I hate you too much._**

_"You always knew it was your fault didn't you?" a voice asked making me turn away. _

_"She told me she hated you. She told me she wished you never came out of her body." He continued burrying a knife in my heart._

_"She said you were a monster. The way you made everyone love your fake stupid ugly form. She said your pink hair proved you were demonic." _

_"She wanted to kill you but decided you weren't worth it. So she left. She left you. She ditched you to finally be happy. She deserved that much." Tears ran down my face. _

My eyes widened even more... then finally I cried. I finally just gave into him again and cried.

"I hate you Deidara!"


	23. Temari!

**Another chapter yay! Temari time! She's hasn't been in much has she? Oops....**

I sat in the park crying. I had forced Amaya to go home reminding her that dad was home waiting to compfort me so this could be her perfect chance.

Suddenly a fan fell into my lap. I glanced up from wiping my eyes to see Temari.

"So its that day again huh?" She asked smiling sadly as she cradeled me in her arms. She hummed still doll into my ear and rocked me like a baby.

"So you must have had some memory flash backs too because you never cry this hard." She mumured making me nod hoplessly.

"So has Deidara talked to you lately?" She asked making me turn to her. I rubbed my eyes and stared at her.

"I don't think he remembers. We were just little kids when he said it. I remember because it was traumatic but it probably means nothing to him." I said softly making her laugh.

"I'm sorry its just that your acting like the old Sakura. The one who never would have carried a knife or would have stood up for anyone just because it was the right thing to do. Now here you are with every guy in sight while you shoot people in school.... You've changed." She whispered making me glare.

"I know. and yeah I hate it. I wish I was just like I had been before..." I muttered falling asleep.

_"Gaara. We need to talk." Temari glared into her phone. _

_"What's going on?" Gaara asked boredly._

_"It's about Sakura." _

_Instantly Gaara was all ears._

_"She's not going to last that much longer with all these pains crushing her. Too much drama for our Dark Angel." _


	24. Mirror on The Wall

**A chapter about Sakura fighting herself...**

**Mirror on the wall...**

I stared into the glass mirror in front of me. I saw myself dancing beautifully in a white dress. Suddenly I was dancing the same except I was wearing a black dress and goth make-up when she had on shy slight make-up that barely showed.

_You've always run from me._

**Who are you? **I asked the girl in the mirror as she smirked

_I'm the better younger version of you. At least personality wise._

**What! Quit acting like your better than me!**

_But aren't I? I'm sweet and innocent but you never were. I'm kind and people love me._

**No! Someone does love me!**

_Who? Name one person. Someone you know for sure loves you. Someone who says they accept you for who you are._

**.....**

_I told you. Stand up straighter. you are so much less than I am... now tilt your head up and smile sweetly._

**..... Am I really that much less than how I should be?**

_Shut up and do as your told. Be kinder. Care more and throw away those weapons. Give up Gaara and come to me. _

**Who are you to tell me all this?!**

_But I'm the better you._

**Like I care! Get away and let me choose for myself who I am.**

_But your less than how you should be!_

**Who are you to tell me this when I am the present and your just the past!**

"Sakura?" A familiar voice asked.


	25. OMG GAARAS A STALKER

I woke up instantly. Amaya was leaning over me looking concerned.

"Where's your ammo stash?" She whispered making me snicker, and to think this was the voice that set me free from my head.

"In the closet in the basement." I replied making her grin like a mad man as she made a dash for the stairs. I rolled my eyes and headed to my room.

Gaara was their waiting for me. "Hey." He said casually leaning against my desk. It was kind of wierd having him in my room but I shrugged it off.

"What do you need Gaara?" I asked icilly as I sat at my desk computer logging in.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist making me blush just slightly so he couldn't tell.

"Can't a guy see his girl every once in a while?" He asked sweetly making me glare as I went on

"Not unless he's jealous and getting information on every guy I flirted with or who has flirted with me." I growled making him chuckle.

"Why did I say you couldn't tell anyone you had a boyfriend already? And why did you insist on having 2 weeks alone out here?" He whispered.

"I chose the 2 weeks because you tend to make me the most hated girl in school. Besides I like options." I whispered softly in his ear then turned to the computer and went on my account.

"Wow aren't you the flirt? How many guys are your slaves?" He whispered playfully licking at my neck making me glare.

I turned on 'Are You Ready For This' by Three Days Grace making him smirk.

"Always a rocker." He murmured making me smirk back.

"Always a stalker." I muttered.


	26. Daddy that was pointless

Amaya was mad. She stormed around my room throwing a fit.

"Why can't I ever hit him!?" She demanded throwing my mattress across the room.

"AMAYA GET OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW!" Dad shouted making Amaya flinch. Dad never yells.

"See yah." She murmured obviously cursing herself for flinching.

"Princess come here now." Dad called angrily.

I went downstairs to see dad in guy clothes. Wow shocker.

"Sakura your grounded. What you did was unforgiveable. I'm sure i'll find it in my heart to forgive you in a few seconds but still... giving Amaya instructions on how to get to ammo meant to kill me! How evil! You sadistic child! YOUR GROUNDED!"

I stared at him blankly. I was getting bored. Suddenly he hugged me crying real tears.

"It hurts so much... I hate grounding you!" He cried squeezing me. I rolled my eyes and just stood there.. geting bored.

"You know what! You're ungrounded!" He grinned wiping his eyes. "I feel so much better now!"

I glared then turned away walking back upstairs.

"Pointless." I murmured making my _Inner Sakura _laugh.

**A doodle chapter. I will start posting them on weekdays so I can have hope no one gets mad at me... unless you like dad cuz he's not going to be here much longer 0.0**


	27. Chatting Pink

**I decided to add another drabble dont ask my just read**

"So you like pink." I said simply staring at Sasuke as we waiting in the _waiting room _big shock there waiting for our people to get out. He was waiting for Itachi so he could get a ride home since I said no. I was waiting for dad because Amaya finally stabbed him in the gut barely missing his stomach.

"Yep." He muttered making me smile. "So your hairs pink. Did you dye it?"

"Nope. All natural." I answered starting to rock my feet on the uncomfortable chair.

"Do you hate Itachi?" He asked making me look up. He seemed bored but that seemed way to morbid for bored curiousity.

"Nah. You?" I asked making him smirk.

"My sis sure but my brother and I have to stick together against that little murderer." He grinned making me smile in return.

"Amaya's your sis right?" I asked making him groan.

"Yeah."

"OMG GET AWAY FROM MY SAKURA YOU FEIND!" Amaya shouted making me pale.

"SIS LEAVE ME ALONE! SHE'S MY FRIEND TOO!" Sasuke shouted back.

"Wow so you two are siblings... i was just guessing." I muttered in awe.

"Oh yeah Orochimaru wants Itachi. It's either him or Sakura so I chose him." Amaya stated casually.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke and I both shouted at once.


	28. Board For Pink No Pink Allowed

**Chibi Vampire-chan made me think of this.**

"So Sakura has made even you, Haku, fall in love with her?" Ino asked making everyone gasp.

"What? So everyone's suddenly shocked I like girls!" Haku growled making everyone sweat drop.

"She even made some of the girls hate her right Tenten and Hinata?" A dark voice asked making them nod shamefully.

"Well, well. Quite an impact for such a small little girl. Do you want me to get rid of her now?" He asked simply.

"What!" Neji cried earning several outbursts of complaints against the dark voice.

"I meant give her to one of you. So you can... _expand _your relationship with her. If you wish."

Instantly cheers roared through the board meeting.

"D-Does th-this mean I m-might get my... I-I mean Nar-Naruto will b-be free fr-from her?" Hinata asked blushing.

"He will be very free." He answered making her smile.

Too bad they didn't know you can't trust Orochimaru


	29. bye dad hi oreo

**k this will be wierd....**

**_Amaya_**

"So her dad like squeezes her to death and I have to run in with my machine gun!" She laughed getting drunk off of skittles.

The Child Protective Survices Agent smiled and wrote down quickly. This is not my day... he thought and left Amaya there getting even drunker off of the rainbow candy.

**_Sakura's house_**

"What do you mean!?!?" Dad cried as they took me away. All my bags were in the car as I waved by to dad. Honestly it doesn't even matter because I can see him everyday at work. He's the _woman _secretary at school.

"Bye dad." I said waving as I walked into the car. Apparently dad was unfit as a parent. My only question is... How long did it take you to see the bullet, knife, blood, and missle launcher marks everywhere?

"PRINCESS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dad screamed chasing after the car then falling flat on his face. Seriously that man needs a hobby before I get more mature seriously.

"So who in my family accepted me?" I asked getting bored with this already. They smiled thinly. Crap.

"Well.... We're here!" I glared out the window pretty much refusing to leave. Finally I got bored.

I opened the door to see a huge mansion like place. All dark and gloomy.

Like a mad scientists house.

"This is your second cousin twice removed!" They called out gleefully as Orochimaru walked up to me.

Oh god.


	30. Dad like what the hell!

**Bear with me ppl....**

"So this is your room..." Orochimaru continued leading me to a bright pink room. I glared.

"What the hell is this?" I asked picking up the fluffy pink pillow. My room was a preps dream. Possibly Ino's. No wonder I hate it so much. It's been contaminated by that freak.

"What!" He cried as I took out my pocket knife and slit everything that I wanted to go. The only things unslit were the game systems, tv, desk (black), computer (baby blue), and some of the band shirts.

"All better. Send someone to dispose of everything slit will yah?" I asked leaving the room. I even slit the pink walls and carpet.

"Sakura!" Oreo wined. "I paid alot for that stuff!"

"Then next time get black and rough not pink and fluffy."

"Alright watch the house I'll be right back... and babysit your bro will ya?"

I nodded and searched for the main tv. When I found it to my surprise Itachi was there with Sasori and Tobi.

"What up bro?" I asked Itachi smirking.

"It's not as bad as you think. He hasn't said one repulsive thing to me or grabbed me yet." He answered making me sweat drop.

"Yeah well I'm still Daddy's angel." Suddenly the sound of a crashing window filled the room.

"PRINCESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dad shouted making me sweat drop.

"GO HOME!" I shouted making a sob echo through the house.

"Fine ungrateful child!" He cried leaving. I sighed in relief that my older bro didn't have to see my mom in girl's clothes.

"That was my dad." I said answering their shocked expressions.


	31. I'm so confused

**If you love this story at all read Chibi Vampire-chan's fanfic Sakura and the boys. She reviewed alot if you want to read it that way. Funny story. Amazing. Anyway this is one of my favorite chapters through out the whole story**

I glared at Sasuke as he hugged me tightly. His lips trailed across my jaw and his hands in my back pockets. Finally I stared at him concerned for his health.

"What are you doing?" I asked bluntly. He stared at me like I was insane.

"Seriously Sas_gay _what are you doing in my pockets and on my face? Is there a smudge on my jaw or something? Where you trying to steal something from my pocket?" I asked curiously.

He glared and left shaking his head and holding back laughter the whole time.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!" I demanded making him burst out laughing as he fell to the floor.

"I-It's nothing." He laughed making me glare. Finally I walked up to him and grabbed his face to look at me as I stood in front of him.

"What was on my face and in my pocket?!" I demanded making him smirk.

"Your face was as delicious as I first thought it would be and your back pocket was as good as place as any to put my hands." He whispered then leaned down towards my face to suddenly be interupted with Itachi picking me up bridal style.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER!" Itachi cried hugging me to his chest.

"Come on Itachi." Sasuke begged.

"No I love my sis!" He cried kissing my forehead.

"GET AWAY FROM SAKURA PERVERTED FREAKS!" Amaya screamed running in with her machine gun.

Oh my god I'm so confused.


	32. Studying under the clouds

**Another love chapter. Bear with me people. I have no romance in my life... except for something or other that only one person knows about. Anyway this is another chapter. I always forget about Shika so he's back! :D**

I tried not to think about how I was leaning against Shikamaru's back as we did homework together under the clouds. It seemed a little... dirty. Like we were kicking back after a long day of skinnydipping or something.

"Did you get number four?" He asked making me jerk back to reality.

"It's 58,396,304." I answered making him scribble something down.

"What about number eight?" He asked making me roll my eyes.

"Shika I've answered every problem for you except 8 and 24 I think you can do those two on your own." I sighed starting to get up. Instantly he grabbed my arm stopping me.

I tried not to let my shock show. I wasn't very good but I doubt he cared. By the way he was starig at the sky made me think he was looking for something.

He stared at me then as if trying to predict something I was about to do. I felt self contcious somehow as if, if I mess up I could ruin his whole thought process about me.

His deep brown eyes were staring at me intensly like I knew the answer to the one question he needed to know most.

"Sakura... what do you see up in the sky right now?" He asked making me sit down my back against his again as I sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I see clouds. The very thing that means free to be what they wish even if the wind forces them to move away. They still have no other expectancy." I answered and left him staring after me like he was trying to figure out the meaning behind my words.

I smiled to myself. Maybe I was something special after all.

Shikamaru

Sakura.

A simple name.

Still the name of the girl who ruined my whole perspective about the thing I love most.

Clouds.

A simple word.

Something I could always trust and envy that was suddenly shattered by a wanted girl.

Crap.


	33. Walking Doggy Random Strangers too!

**A cute Kiba chapter. I dedicated chapters to the casts no one voted for because I pity them.**

A random dog ran up to me and started chewing on my shoe.

"Akamaru!" A boy cried running up to the dog. I bent down and took off my shoe and handed it to the poor dog.

"Here you go Aka." I told him softly handing the dog my shoe. My knee high Jack Skelington socks were too cool to be covered anyway.

"Oh you dont have to do that Sakura." The boy said shaking his head. He had triangles on his cheeks and shaggy dog like brown hair and puppy eyes. I smiled and posed for him dramatically.

"What I wouldn't give to offer a dog the thing he desires at that moment so it doesn't kill him of bitterness of missing out!" I cried like I was making a declaration not a simple sentence to a random guy I didn't know.

"That's Sakura for you." He grinned making me stare.

"What's your name?" I asked making him smirk at me.

"Kiba! And this little guy is Akamaru. What up Sakura?" He asked making me step back....

"Uh... how do you know me?" I asked getting a little freaked out.

"We go to the same school."

"Oh.... whoops."

"Yeah.... maybe you should pay attention to guys with make-up on."

"I do I'm friends with Haku remember?" I retorted making him laugh.

"Well next time pay attention to dogs too Pinky." He joked grabbing my hand and racing with me to the park with Akamaru running ahead of us.


	34. Art with Sai

**A cute Sai chapter. Yea I need to go back to the funnies but no one voted for him either!**

I glared at my painting. Yeah its supposed to be a house but it looks like an elephant. How does that even work?

I turned to talk to Sai when I saw his masterpeice portrait of me. I was almost flattered till I saw that the title was 'Ugly'. Yeah you know what Sai? I hate you.

"Nice painting." I grinned making him fake smile too.

"Nice monkey!" He said using so much fake entusiasm I wanted to hit him.

I turned to the painting and nodded.

"It does look more like a monkey doesn't it? Thanks for commenting Sai!" I grinned making him stare at me.

"You confuse me." he stated making me chuckle.

"Alot of people tell me that." I sighed kicking back and trying to figure out what I would call my painting when the teacher came around to check it off.

"Why do you act so confusing then?" He asked blankly like I was a moron or something.

"That's the way I am." I answered making his eyes widen a bit. I went back to figuring out what my picture was as he stared at me.

"You're... different." Sai muttered and smiled softly to himself. I didn't pay attention to it because the teacher was there trying to figure it out along with me.


	35. sweet Lee Cruel Revalation

**I don't know why I wrote this chapter but whatever. **

I smiled at Lee as we raced around the track. He was only slightly faster than me.

"You seem so much calmer when its just a couple people with you." He said smiling at me.

"Really?" I asked kind of shocked. He nodded and hugged me tightly.

"Can we stay like this for a moment?" He asked as I smiled softly and brushed his hair back.

My smile disappeared and I just stood there letting this boy hug me and left into my thoughts.

_Are you scared?_

**Of what?**

_Of the truth? You're mom promised to come back this year to visit. It will be the first time in ten years._

**I know. **

_Not that scary for you huh? How about Gaara's anger?_

I froze. Gaara must have seen me with all these different guys making him think I didn't care about him at all.

I sighed and turned back to Lee. He had fallen asleep. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

I helped him to Gai's room and dropped him off there before running home. 3 more days till Gaara comes.


	36. I meant stealing my

**This comp sucks! I wrote so much and then it deleted all of it! I wrote so much.... it was so funny.... I hate this computer!**

We were all going to the pool at school. It was mandatory so I just put on my swim suite and jeans on with sandals and I was good to go.

This is what I like about having Orochimaru for a dad. He knows who's boss. My dad was crying in the counslers office at school about how I didn't seem to care but I see him all the time anyway I didn't think it'd really make a difference.

I was sitting by Tobi since I knew he would never make a pass on me until my boyfriend died.

"I like your swim suit!" Tobi cried making me grin.

Suddenly I was picked up by Sasori and carried to the back of the bus with Itachi and Sasuke fallowing.

"Hello Sakura." Itachi smiled making me glare suspiciously.

"Your swim suit looks amazing!" Sasuke grinned touching the straps. I glared and shoved him away.

"Yeah you always look great!" Sasori whispered in my ear.

"What do you boys want?" I asked dryly earning three boys on their knees.

"Please let us into the castle Gaara rented for you and your friends!" They cried making me smirk.

"So you heard about that huh?" I asked making them glare at me impatiently.

I noticed a car race past us into the grey castle's parking lot as we parked. I ignored the car as the doors opened.

"Sure whatever." I sighed as the teacher called me to the front.

"Pick who you want to stay with you here." I smirked then and turned to face everyone.

"Okay then I choose Amaya, Tobi, Neji, Haku, Kiba, Sai, Lee, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, random asian kid in the back, and finally Itachi, Sasori, and Sasuke."

(I am that lazy... I don't want to deal with the others at the swimming deal)

"Saku!" Temari cried running towards me.

"What?" I asked bluntly.

"There are only 3 girls...."

"So?"

"What if they try something?"

"They all like me too much to take advantage of us like that. Plus all the rooms have locks in case they try to make a grab at you."

"I meant like stealing my underwear...."

"Oh."

"Awkward..."

"A little..."

"So let's get ready to swim!" I cried earning a bunch of 'Saku in a swim suit?! Amaya and Temari too? Sweet!!!!!!'

Yeah boys will be boys and chain saws will be chain saws.


	37. Swimming

**The results to far in who gets Sakura!**

**Neji-1**

**Gaara-2**

**Haku-1**

**Lee-1**

**Sasuke-1**

**Sai-1**

**Kiba-1**

**Akamaru-1**

**That it so far! Vote and hurry before I run out of funnies and call the story quits with the ending couple.  
**

I glared as my fanboys were taking pictures of me as the others tried to fix the website.

"You should have a page about all the weapons she has!" Amaya comented making me glare harder.

"Oh and definately all her attack moves... that wound help us all out alot." Itachi added making everyone nod.

"Well the whole Sakura Society will be destroyed as soon as Gaara comes." I inform them earnign anime tears.

"S-Saku these pictures of you are amazing though! The videos are so cute too!" Haku cried squeeling after they added another pic.

I ignored them and took off my pants and got ready to swim. and yeah duh I had on my swim suit under my clothes.

I jumped in the pool and dove for the bottom ignoring a sudden splash beside me. When I reached the bottom I looked over and nearly screamed.

I woke up on the sidewalk coughing up water as Orochimaru grinned at me. "Hello daughter. I really missed you." He hissed kissing my forehead making it go cold.

"YOU NEARLY DROWNED ME!" I screamed making him chuckle as everyone else went back to the website. By now they were used to these situations.

"Yeah but you were so cute!" He cried making me try to strangle him. 18 arms stopped me trying to tell me some crap about it being illegal.

"Go die Orochimaru. Just die." I muttered getting angry fast.

"PRINCESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A voice cried making me fall back into the concrete sidewalk.

"Amaya." I said simply and my Dad was instantly fighting Amaya to get to me. Karma got back at me though by making her short attention span go to the butterfly next to Sasuke.

"My darling princess!" My dad cried running toward me his arms opened wide.

I glared then got up to give him a peice of my mind. Instantly I fell back about to slam my head into the ledge when someone grabbed me and pulled me into their arms. I gasped and looked up.

Neji was grinning at me as he gave me my shoes and a towel. "Watch it next time. I can't always be your knight in shining armor." He smirked.

I stuck my tongue out at him but was cut off as my dad hugged me.

I hate today.


	38. How about Villain? How about I hate you?

I tried not to roll my eyes when I woke up and found myself surrounded by black roses. I noticed a laptop on the desk with a microsoft note saying ''m back did you miss me?'

I got dressed slowly putting on a strapless black tight shirt, black choker with a metal red rose on it, a peasent skirt and combat boots. With my gothic make up I looked like I was dressed to break some hearts. I jumped suddenly noticing Gaara leanign against my window.

"Hello Sakura did you have a nice dream last night?" He asked smoothly walking up to me.

"How did you know I had a dream last night?" I retorted.

"You were talking in your sleep saying 'Damn boys and that stupid website' it was quite interesting actually." He mused making me glare.

He pressed me up against him and brushed back my hair.

"I missed you." He whispered making me smile slyly.

"Well I didn't! You were always there no matter what." I inform him making him smirk.

"Later Sakura."

"Later Gaara and by the way I don't need a hero." I told him making him smirk.

"Oh really?" He mused once more. "What about a villian?"

He disappeared making me blink hard.

What did I just do?!

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto screamed making me gasp.

"I didn't invite you here!" I cried making him grin.

"Gaara let me in. He told me you missed me and needed me really bad." I glared then smirked evilly to myself.

"Hey Naruto can you tell everyone to come to the dining room?"

"Sure!"

Gaara will be so dead for this!


	39. Cooking Horror and Speaking Horror

"Alright everyone I have made you each a batch of my famous cookies and some tea Amaya made. Now let's start eating!" I declare and sat down. Everyone but Gaara had the bakery across the street's stuff while he had our actually homemade crap. We suck as cooks... I watched eagerly as he bit into the cookie and drunk some tea.

No reaction.

Not one bit.

We continued to watch him waiting but still nothing. We stole the food from him and walked up to Naruto.

"Try this! It's our new recipe!" We grinned hopefully in a not menacingly eager way. He grinned and took some.

After he ate and drunk some he instantly fell over dying. Orochimaru was there in a second saving his life by mouth to mouth. It made Naruto throw up the toxic ingrediants and instantly he was saved.

Suddenly all the lights turned off and amenacing voice filled the air.

"Give me Sakura or suffer the consequences." The voice cried echoing throughout the castle.

"Sure where do you want me to go?" I asked making the whole room sweat drop.

"Uh... Er.... um.... how about the pool? You can wear that cute little swim suit daddy got you." The voice said nervously.

"Okay. Be right there." I answered making everyone glare at me as I left. It's okay I know who it is... I actually miss him.


	40. Your my daddy

**_It's a shorty!_**

I was outside in my dads arms wearing the swim suit he asked me to. This was creepy.

"She's mine!" Oreo shouted angrily.

"No mine!" Daddy cried sticking his tongue out.

"Poor Sakura..." My fanboys muttered. Now that I think about it... I never invited them into the house.... I hate you Gaara....

"Sakura choose who you want!" They shouted together hesitantly letting me go.

"Okay. I choose.... Itachi!" I cried and ran over to him clinging to his arm.

"What about me?" Gaara asked glaring.

"Do you really want to be my daddy?" I asked then suddenly gasped at what the meaning everyone will think I meant.

"... Not with your mom." He answered making everyone laugh nervously as I hid my face in Itachi's stomach.

He patted my head and picked me up.

"Gaara quit being mean to my sis!" Itachi cried and ran inside with me.


	41. Scared

**I'll be working on the story you gonna go far kid till I get more votes... If I suddenly end the story because I get bored with it then yeah... I end it with that couple. You only get two chapters after I decide to end it.**

It felt wierd being at the Japanese gardens with everyone in a completely different area while I had a private picnic with Gaara.

"So... How was your day?" he asked softly playing with my hair as I layed on his lap staring at the Cherry Blossom trees.

"Except for you its been pretty good."

"So with me it has been great?"

"Uh... sure..."

"Fine then. Apparently I'm not good enough."

"No that's not it!"

"Oh so your not good enough? Thanks for the confidence boost!"

"...Idiot..."

An awkward silence grew between us.

"So how did you cope in a school full of fanboys?" He asked casually.

"I did fine except the website got upgrades." I groaned.

"I know. I am a memeber and I recieve emails to my phone whenever an update is made."

"You... scare me...."

"Finally! All the killing and beating in front of your face didn't scare you, but when I decide to be a fanboy... wait... now I'm scared..."

Smart...


	42. They are coming to take me away

I watched as Mark and Chris walked up to me in their white coats.

"Hey guys!" I waved from the lunch table. They smiled and waved back making the table stare at me completely shocked.

"Those people are from the wacky house..." Haku said staring at me shocked.

"Yeah they work there mondays tuesdays and thursdays." I grinned making them all sweat drop.

"You are supposed to come back. Your dad requested it saying you are probably in a traumatic state since he was forced to leave you." Chris said rolling his eyes.

I smiled and stood up skipping up to them. They took each of my arms and we both skipped away to the happy farm.

"They are going to take me away ha ha!" I sung happily making my lunch table sweat drop again.

"HOW DARE YOU! I JUST LEFT FINALLY AND CAME BACK TO MY GIRL ONLY TO HAVE YOU TAKE HER AWAY?!"

"Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to  
leave because I'd go berserk?? Well...  
You left me anyhow and then the days got worse and worse and now you see  
I've gone completely out of my mind.. And.. They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!!" Amaya sung in his ear.

"SHUT UP AMAYA!!!" Gaara roared as they took me away.

**Yea a shorty but I haven't updated in a while.**


	43. The end finally

**_Authors note_**

**_This story is finished. I don't think anyone got the hint on the last chapter being the end but it was. _**

**_I'm sorry to all who loved this story but my writer's block made me have that as its shitty end. _**

**_Other funny fanfics by mwa that are still going are..._**

_Akatsuki trouble- hilarious in a somewhat perverted way_

**New Love Be My Former Love- funny love that about it. Gaara's point of veiw. **

_A Simple Threat- I can't even describe what kind of funny this is... probably violent funny like this story._

**Jealousy Game- Everyone loves Sakura... this is a vote one. Right now Neji and Orochimaru are in the lead. **

_**That's about it. Hope you enjoyed this fanfic. I might continue it if I get bored. **_


End file.
